


Ab Ovo

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходят в викторианскую эпоху в Британии, используются отсылки к реальным историческим личностям - Брэму Стокеру (писательский псевдоним некоего Джима Кирка из Дублина), Генри Ирвингу (его близкому другу, актеру, который мечтал стать врачом), Герберту Уэллсу (автору "Войны миров"), Оскару Уайльду и мистеру Конан Дойлю.<br/>... <br/>«Вошедший молодой человек, одетый только в рубашку, небрежно оголяющую одно плечо, оторвал Кирка от непростых мыслей. Людей в этих домах выдавали не синяки на коже от предыдущих клиентов, а безразличный, пустой и лишенный воли взгляд. Джим вспомнил, как описал этот момент в книге. Момент предвкушения вампира. Когда доверчивый, ничего не подозревающий человек стоит так близко. Разумеется, в книге это была прелестная леди, но Кирк не лгал себе, он писал это не для женщин».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Ovo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N-arsus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=N-arsus).



Твоя могила лучше во сто крат,  
В пещере синей, с грохотом прибоя,  
Где корабли во мрак погружены  
У скал подмытой морем крутизны.  
Оскар Уайльд  
«Могила Шелли»

  
арт-заявка Star Trek Reverse 3 - "Ab Ovo" от N-arsus

 

Ему говорили: пиши как прежде. Давай, не делай глупостей. «Дракула» имел феноменальный успех, и человек по имени Брэм Стокер стал существовать. Удачно выбранный писательский псевдоним, ставший важнее оригинала, некого Кирка из далекого пасмурного Дублина. Действительно, кому был нужен Джеймс Кирк, даже не баронет, в блистательном и шумном Лондоне? Разве что Генри Ирвингу, близкому ворчливому другу, единственному, кому было дело до его авторских идей и мыслей. Во всяком случае, пока он не был занят игрой на сцене или выпивкой. Ирвинг познакомил его с Дойлом, как раз закончившим работу над книгой о неком детективе. Книге прочили большой успех, но Артур, сомневаясь, таскал свой узкий круг друзей по модным спиритуальным салонам. Действительно, кто, если не призраки, могли знать, что будет читать Британия в следующем литературном сезоне. Джим винил себя за эту слабость, ему хотелось быть ближе с такими людьми, как Дойл или Уайльд. Последний правда, регулярно слал его жене свои новые стихи, но все, кто знал Уайльда, говорили, что Кирк может не беспокоиться. Тактичность мешала мистеру Стокеру уточнять детали этих писем, но слухи ходившие об Оскаре не оставляли сомнений в том, что добродетель его жены в безопасности.

Было что-то роковое в тот день в дождливом осеннем Лондоне. Они пили и довольно много, прежде чем пойти к этому новому медиуму, и говорили о литературе, женщинах, сифилисе, налогах, королеве Виктории и снова о женщинах. «Кармилла» по-прежнему гремела. Роман, в котором влечение впервые стало настолько явным и понятным Кирку. Чужие книги его всегда вдохновляли, чужие не прожитые жизни тоже. Поэтому он слушал Дойла и его монолог о мистере Холмсе. За последние два месяца они говорили о нем так часто, что, Джиму казалось, что он знал его. Блистательного, бескомпромиссного, удивительно умного детектива. Он был близок, но «Кармилла» задевала острее. Чувственность, о которой писал автор, могла ли она существовать на самом деле, в этом промозглом мире чрезвычайно далеких друг от друга людей? Обходя навозную кучу на мостовой, Джим решил, что нет. И, видимо, мироздание ответило ему в должной манере с неприкрытым сарказмом.

Ирвинг шел легко, кивая многочисленным знакомым, небрежно придерживая шляпу от ветра:  
\- Если бы я не стал актером, дорогой друг, то стал бы врачом. Поистине великое искусство. К тому же, - он бросил взгляд на Дойла. - В Лондоне по-прежнему тысячи людей мрут от туберкулеза. И с этим ничего нельзя сделать в наше прогрессивное время. Печально, не правда ли?

Артур ответил ему, как и прежде, цитатой из своего нового романа. Кирку иногда казалось, что Шерлок Холмс писан с самого автора, настолько тот ловко оперировал деталями и видением своего персонажа. Хотя, возможно, этим мастерством владели все творцы. Но, тогда с кого же писан его Дракула? Этот жестокий влюбленный монстр, встающий из могилы ради своей давно ушедшей любви. Его жажду Джим пытался описать трижды, и только в последней редакции романа это удалось. Жажда, приравненная к жизни. Не меньше. Дракула в своем конечном образе был идеален и завершен, так что же писать дальше? Кирк болел этой мыслью, и от этого все чаще сбегал от своей прекрасной Флоренс к друзьям. Несмотря на приличествующее им с женой согласие и понимание, он не мог объяснить ей эту внутреннюю опустошенность. Оскар как-то сказал ему, что так бывает после каждого большого законченного романа. “Потуги творческой импотенции”, - шутил ироничный поэт и, возможно, был прав. 

Так что Джим переступал порог спиритуального салона слегка растерянным, немного пьяным и чрезвычайно взволнованным. Он в первый раз шел на встречу с медиумом, и это сулило достаточно тайн и загадок.  
\- Оставь пару фунтов на входе, - шепнул ему Ирвинг, и пестрый полог занавесок за их спинами закрылся. Друзья вошли в круглую полутемную комнату, где скептический взгляд Джима уловил все приличествующие магам и, вероятно, шарлатанам атрибуты: череп, диковинные маски на стенах, хрустальный шар, старые карты на столе. Но поразила его сама медиум, одетая в многослойные накидки, с тюрбаном, по центру которого красовался алмаз или его хорошая подделка. Но впечатляло не только это. Женщина была темнокожей и явно очень состоятельной - возможно, дочь какого-то индийского раджи, иначе как она могла быть свободной? Кирк смотрел в это узкое, нечитаемое, словно выточенное из черного дерева лицо и осознавал, что считает ее красивой. Диковинной, суровой и неприступной, как некая языческая богиня, запрещенная его протестантской церковью, но чрезвычайно притягательная. Ее имя звучало так непривычно, что повторить его смог только Ирвинг, успевший выработать идеальный слух за время игры на сцене. Она посмотрела каждому из них в лицо, а затем поманила присесть рядом. Первым сел Дойл, и женщина стала шептать что-то очень тихо, склонившись к самому уху. Его лицо от ее слов просветлело. Джим, представившийся как мистер Брэм Стокер, занял очередь в конце. Он пока не придумал для нее достойного вопроса. Надо сказать, что Ирвингу результат тоже понравился. Уайльд в ответ на ее слова рассмеялся. А Кирк так и не придумав, что же он хочет знать о своем будущем, просто сел рядом, ожидая ее инициативы.  
\- Какая сложная жизнь, - сказала она, склоняясь так близко, что он уловил аромат ее цветочных духов. – Вы так многого добились… И этого вам так мало на самом деле. Я вижу отчаянье совсем близко, - ее голос упал до шепота. - Некто владеет вами, мистер Стокер. Просто вы еще об этом не знаете.  
\- Некто? – также тихо переспросил Кирк, пытаясь прогнать неприятное чувство, отдаленно напоминающее страх. Глупые, бессмысленные суеверия. Она ощутила его сомнения и выдала их ему на серебряном блюде. Но следующие слова женщины привели его в замешательство:  
\- Некто, живущий долгую жизнь… Полный неконтролируемого голода. Он всегда был рядом с вами.  
\- Вы просто читали мой роман, мадам, - раздраженно оборвал ее Кирк, на самом деле стараясь скрыть от женщины собственные сомнения. В детстве он ведь даже не мог ходить. Не мог до тех пор, пока некий человек из сна не сказал ему, что надо делать. Божье провидение, не иначе, считал Джим в то время. Он следовал указаниям призрака из своих снов и вскоре стал легкоатлетом и футболистом. Ему следовало рассказать об этом на исповеди, но церковь подобные вещи трактовала однозначно, и Кирк исправно хранил этот секрет даже от собственной жены. В конце концов, пока ничего плохого эти ночные диалоги ему не принесли. Он не видел лица, но слышал голос. Глубокий, звучащий так, будто некто шептал над самым ухом. В такие минуты Кирк даже не открывал глаза, не хватало мужества. Про себя он считал, что именно таким голосом говорил граф Дракула. Голосом, в котором никогда не было сомнений, а холодность мешалась с древними знаниями и вежливостью, присущей истинному джентльмену. Наверное, действительно пора было признаться себе, с кого он писал Дракулу. Так, как представлял его практически всю жизнь. 

Женщина рядом с ним давно молчала, пока терзаемый сомненьями Кирк не поднялся со стула. Она не спорила и не старалась доказать ему что-либо, казалось она жила только для того, чтобы передавать эти странные сообщения, и, выполнив свою функцию, замолкала. Ирвинг кивнул ему, уходя, тревожно вглядываясь в непривычно хмурое лицо друга. Только на свежем воздухе Кирк понял, насколько душно было в том помещении. 

В ночах осеннего Лондона не было того очарования, которое ищут поэты или живописцы, но было нечто другое, и Джим спешно прощался с друзьями, стараясь забыть этот вечер и слова медиума. Он любил свою Флоренс, и от этого последние два года были мучительными. Его перестали привлекать и ее затянутая в корсет фигура и завитые локоны, уложенные по последней моде. Мечта, идеальный пример жены и образец женственности, она была все также далека от него, как и в день свадьбы. Шли годы, но дружба между ними так и осталась сильнее страсти. Казалось, она понимает его и не спрашивает о таких вот ночных задержках. Так что Кирк, посещая определенные кварталы, поднимал воротник плаща повыше и шарфом прикрывал лицо едва ли не до самых глаз. Он не хотел подвести ее, свою Флоренс, вмешав в какую-нибудь скандальную историю. Да и по чести сказать, не хотел в тюрьму. Оскару то и дело намекали друзья, что ему надо лучше скрывать свои наклонности, но поэт не был бы поэтом, если бы чего-то боялся. Джим же был обычным человеком, и этот поединок давно проиграл. Он не хотел, чтобы знали. Так что, даже приходя в публичный дом, он требовал определенных условий. У его партнера всегда должны были быть завязаны глаза, и он должен молчать. Тонкий голосок собственного сарказма говорил, что ему не хотелось разрушать чужим нежеланным голосом иллюзию собственных ожиданий. Каких именно, Кирк себя никогда не спрашивал, он и так знал. Оглядывая предложенных молодых людей, Джим искал высоких, здоровых, темноволосых. Довольно глупо было искать абсолютно чистых и неопытных, а, следовательно, не заразных. Англия утопала в эпидемиях. Но как клиент, который платит щедро, он требовал, и его требования исполнялись. Позволить себе подобную роскошь можно было не часто, сберегая семейный бюджет. Но пока роман пользовался успехом, деньги в его кармане были всегда.

\- Этого, - он кивал Хозяйке, и та уводила парня мыться.

Здесь было относительно чисто, во всяком случае, не было вшей. Невнятного цвета простыни его не волновали, Джим никогда не раздевался. Скидывал плащ, шляпу, шарф, но не снимал перчаток. Этот страх прикасаться к кому-то обнаженному был словно не его, а чужим табу. Будто руки содержали в себе тайный смысл. Кирк успокаивал себя тем, что выбросит эти перчатки после выхода из заведения. А запрет оправдывал страхом подцепить что-то. Довольно глупое объяснение, если вдуматься. Но оно было лучше, чем другое объяснение - что этот запрет принадлежит не ему. Голос говорил ему о желаниях, и вместе с ним приходили навязчивые странные сны о других людях и других мирах. Может, действительно, надо было зайти к Барри и согласиться вступить в его команду по крикету. [1] В конце концов, там играл Герберт Уэллс [2], и Джиму казалось, что он как никто другой понимает то, о чем писал великий фантаст. Он видел эти миры, практически наяву, так, как не смог бы придумать никогда. Громадные корабли, летающие выше неба, другие люди, живущие на звездах, научные открытия по сравнению с которым недавняя гипотеза Дарвина казалась детской болтовней. И он как герой одного из этих романов начинал внезапно понимать чужой язык, вспоминать незнакомые формулы, ощущать себя частью нереального будущего. О, если это и были происки больного воображения, то они попадали в самую суть – Джим хотел так жить. Но литераторы говорили ему: ты и научный псевдореализм? Нет же! Пиши то, что тебе хорошо удается, продолжение Дракулы, например. Ты автор готических романов, ты сделал себе имя на них. Не будь глупцом, мистер Брэм Стокер. И, заложник некогда придуманного имени, ирландец и протестант, мистер Кирк испытывал то, что называли авторским бессилием. Он не мог ничего написать. Ничего из того, что действительно хотел. Следующая книга насчитывала пару страниц и шесть бутылок бренди. Печальная арифметика знакомая каждому писателю, когда количество не перетекает в качество.

Вошедший молодой человек, одетый только в рубашку, небрежно оголяющую одно плечо, оторвал Кирка от непростых мыслей. Та показная вульгарность, от которой слегка подташнивало, когда ее было много. Но глаза его были завязаны черной тряпкой, и это сглаживало ситуацию. Людей в этих домах выдавали не синяки на коже от предыдущих клиентов, а безразличный, пустой и лишенный воли взгляд. Многие из них сидели на опиуме, большинство пили. От этого не несло алкоголем и развязными манерами, он просто стоял, ожидая указаний, позволяя смотреть на себя и оценивать. Кирк, сидевший в кресле, поднялся, скинул плащ, оставил фетровую шляпу на столе, рядом с тростью. Повесил на спинку стула пиджак. Он задул несколько свечей, оставив в комнате полумрак, более соответствующий ситуации, и подошел к парню, его волосы все еще были влажными и липли к шее, и Джим вспомнил, как описал этот момент в книге. Момент предвкушения вампира. Когда доверчивый, ничего не подозревающий человек стоит так близко. Разумеется, в книге это была прелестная леди, но Кирк не лгал себе, он писал это не для женщин. Потому что женщинам его времени не было свойственно желание обладать, подчинить, назвать своим. А именно это он испытывал на таких вот встречах, бесконтрольное страстное желание, опаляющий жар, достаточно безумный, чтобы стараться забыть его после. Ведь, нарастающий по экспоненте, он вынуждал его совершать отчаянные, не свойственные ему поступки. Джим взял парня за руку. Если того и смутило, что клиент в перчатках, то виду он не подал. Кирк вел его к постели, как на алтарь. Не спеша, неумолимо. Вампир говорил в нем? Действительно? От сексуального желания ныло в паху. Заставляя опереться о спинку кровати вставшего на ней на колени парня, Кирк высвободил член из брюк. В этом сексе было много обезличенности, практически безразличия, но отказаться от этого Джим не мог. Он знал, что парень готовил себя, знал, что можно не церемониться. Но крови не хотел. Поэтому ухватив чужую кисть, понизив голос, потребовал:  
\- На три пальца, давай.  
И отдал пузатый флакончик, взятый с собой, полезная вещь, массажное масло. Парень медленно насадился на собственные пальцы, демонстрируя, что растянут достаточно и готов. Захотелось забыться, и Джим оставил мистера Брэма Стокера, порядочного семьянина и протестанта за дверью этой комнаты. Он трахал стонущего парня, приспустив брюки, вколачиваясь сильно, резко, заломив ему вторую руку за спину, и, в конце концов, уткнув головой в подушку. Он его рук наверняка останутся синяки, но это было вторично, как и то, что партнер абсолютно не возбужден. Кирк забылся. Потерял контроль над реальностью, уступив инстинктам, звучащим в голове низким, до боли знакомым тембром. Можно больше не быть джентльменом, отдаться чужому властному голоду, растущему в собственном нутре. Словно это кошмарное дитя, познающее в чреве матери свою первую настоящую кровь. Кровь. Острый болезненный оргазм выбил воздух из легких, заставляя тяжело перевести дыхание. Кровь текла по белому бедру вниз. Плохо.

С каждым разом он все больше терял контроль над ситуацией. И теперь во время секса боялся навредить Флоренс. Он настолько сильно сдерживался, что почти никогда не кончал с ней последние пару месяцев. Парень под ним взмок, и Джим увидел, как он прикрывает себе рот рукой, видимо сдерживая стоны. Мелкая дрожь в чужой руке заставила Кирка очнуться. Наваждение будто отступило. Словно снедающий его чужой голод вновь получил оковы из нравственности и сострадания. Надолго ли? Отпустив парня, Джим отошел к умывальнику в углу, отер себя и застегнул штаны. Надо было оставить пару соверенов на столе и уйти. Но Кирк, намочив полотенце, подошел к кровати. Он отирал кожу между ягодиц от собственной спермы и крови и чувствовал себя мерзко. Надо было прекращать эти походы, искать собственные тормоза, делать хоть что-то, может пойти к врачам? Лоботомия… Говорят, она стала популярна в лечении болезней мозга. Горькая улыбка тронула его губы. Он не был вампиром. Вампиры не чувствуют раскаянья.

Выходил Кирк под мелкий серый ливень совершенно разбитым. Разгоряченная кожа чувствовала прохладный ветер, но ему было все равно. Плащ он не запахнул, смутно подозревая, что после этого основательно простудится. Хотелось выпить. Словно снедающая его жажда не уснула до конца.

***

\- Ты много работаешь, дорогой, - Флоренс утром нашла его в своем кабинете. Такая же очаровательная, как всегда, со светлыми кудрями, в элегантном домашнем платье. Лиф корсета был настолько тугой, что ее фигура выглядела так, будто талию можно обхватить одной рукой. Хрупкая, словно идеальное воплощение девушек Гибсона [4], она была хороша, и Джим улыбнулся ей, ощущая, что ночные приключения, словно кошмары, отступают. Надо ли говорить, что в его романах ее образ практически всегда находил отражение в одной из героинь.  
\- Смотри, вчера купил в одной из лавок в центре, - Джим протянул ей фотокарточку с “Агамемноном” [3], первым в мире паровым судном с винтовым двигателем. – Когда-нибудь корабли станут плавать не только от континента к континенту, но и к звездам, душа моя.  
\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь со своими друзьями, - она засмеялась. В ее красивых глазах не было понимания, но было милосердное утешение, словно Джим был заигравшимся ребенком. Это огорчало. Но они щадили друг друга и давно не пререкались, предпочитая за завтраком обсуждать чартистов, дела рабочих профсоюзов и другие новости утреннего Лондона.  
\- Вам письмо, сэр, - молодой парень, которого они взяли слугой пару лет назад, исправно бегал утром на почту и за покупками. Кажется, он был русским. Джим пробовал водку, у Уайльда. Надо сказать, напиток произвел сильное впечатление. Чехов казался обычным парнем, разве что умнее прочих слуг, любил арифметику и умел читать. Иногда Джим говорил с ним о новых идеях в промышленности и о своих романах.

Письмо было от Ирвинга и содержало всего одну фразу: “Приезжай к ужину”.  
Друг всегда писал ему в своей особенной, очень личной манере, когда приглашал к себе. Ничего лишнего. И Джим любил его за это. Он почти не спал сегодня и почти не работал. Но впечатления как некий клад копились и откладывались в подсознании, и, спустя определенное время, они позволяли ему писать. Так было раньше, и так, надеялся Кирк, будет и теперь. Молодого человека, с которым он был сегодня ночью, Джим мысленно назвал «бедной Люси» [5]. Еще одной жертвой графа. Кирк представлял себе Дракулу с немного землистым оттенком кожи, высокомерным, полным достоинства. Только он мог бы желать так же страстно. Так же, как и он сам. Это пугало и озадачивало. Иногда писатель Брэм Стокер спрашивал себя, что бы он сказал графу при встрече? Сознание лукаво отводило в сторону страх. Джим пил чай и смотрел в газету. О да, он часто представлял себя на месте Ван Хельсинга, того, кто сможет быть с вампиром на равных. Того, кто сможет спросить с него за злодейства или просто спросить... Но тьма в голове, будто не желая мириться с этим, по-прежнему шептала о чем-то запредельно тонком, прозрачном и неуловимом. Словно будущее было соткано из любви. 

Так наивно.

***

\- Ты пробовал этот кофе? – друзья обсуждали газовые фонари [6]. Покер шел с малыми ставками. Играли просто для настроения.  
\- Даже какао, - ответил Оскар Ирвингу. - Знаешь, ничего особенно, но удобно. Сейчас довольно сыро. Не люблю зиму. Ощущение что отмерзает все, что может отмерзнуть, а потом ты приходишь домой, и после этого надо еще и отлить. 

Язвительности поэту было не занимать, а в узком кругу друзей, на таких вот вечерах, когда не было женщин, он заметно расслаблялся, приспуская галстук и не заботясь о создаваемом впечатлении. Мог себе позволить.  
\- А ты, Джим? – Ирвинг только у себя называл его Джимом, и Кирк невесело улыбнулся. - Надо будет позвонить в Скотленд-Ярд, сдать тебя с потрохами, старина. «Лицеум» заждался, зрители требуют твоего Гамлета.  
\- Да ладно, я сейчас не в форме. Проклятая погода. Давайте еще по одной, это, клянусь вам, последний бочонок с “Lea Valley Distillery” [7]. Они банкроты. И все вы – чертовы ирландцы! – Ирвинг по-дружески ткнул в Кирка пальцем, и друзья вернулись к игре. Все было почти как прежде. Только мысли Джима были далеко. Из головы не шел секс, словно подавляемое желание требовало продолжения, следующую жертву. И Кирк пил этот отличный виски, стараясь забыться.

Он не помнил, как снова оказался в знакомом квартале. Неприветливый ветер в лицо не остужал. Напротив, казалось, лицо пылает от жара. И не только лицо. Кирк чувствовал себя больным и разбитым, голос в голове ощущался как гул - тревожный, страшный, полный эмоций и жажды. И Джим спешил отдать ему положенную дань, чтобы перевести дыхание, или хотя бы вернуться к жене в прежнем виде. Он спешил, будто времени сегодня ночью практически не осталось. Выбрал партнера, особо не церемонясь, нетерпеливо бросил плащ на стул, туда же полетел пиджак. Пусть мнется, какая разница. Руки дрожали, и Кирк пил. Он выпил сегодня так много, что удивительно было, как до сих пор держался на ногах. Вошедшего парня на кровать он практически толкнул. К дьяволу предосторожности, ждать не хотелось ни секунды. Удерживая себя последним усилием воли, он швырнул ему в руки масло, сдерживаясь пока чужие руки смазывали его налитый кровью член. Парень двигался досадно медленно, с непривычки, возможно, плохо ориентируясь с завязанными глазами. Едва дотерпев, Джим закинул его ноги себе на плечи. И если вчера он не хотел крови, то сегодня осознанно стремился причинить боль, остервенело вколачивая чужое податливое тело в кровать, словно это был некий поединок, древний страшный ритуал, где победитель получает все. Его безымянный партнер бился, скулил от боли в закушенный кулак, даже просил о чем-то, нарушая правила, но человеку над ним было все равно. Клиент всегда прав. За все уплачено. Из горячки сексуального марафона его вырвал чужой властный голос, звучащий в голове, словно набат.  
\- Остановись, Джим!

И волну жара смыло, будто некто достаточно могущественный вытащил его рассудок из забвения. Мир стал разваливаться на части, словно треснутое зеркало, скатываясь золотыми нитями с рук на которые смотрел Кирк. Перед тем, как провалиться в ад, он успел подумать, что надо бы застегнуть штаны. Все-таки его приглашал сам Дьявол. Не иначе, теперь он был достоин встречи. Ведь несколько минут назад он пользовал и душил человека, с наслаждением, которого никогда не знал. И Джим помнил себя в этот момент очень хорошо. Он хотел и мог убить.  
Темнота стала болезненной и сомкнулась перед его глазами. Но даже в ней ему казалось, будто он куда-то летит. И это почти не было страшно. Он ведь читал Данте. Ад в деталях.

***  
Просыпался Кирк с тяжелой, будто чужой, головой, адской жаждой и лихорадкой. Но едва он оторвал голову от подушки, как его взгляд наткнулся на темную фигуру в углу. Кожа покрылась мурашками, его бросило в холодный пот. Он не сомневался, на кого смотрит.  
\- Вот мы и встретились, - сказало существо, внимательно следя за его движениями. - Вы отключились на четверть часа. 

Джим хотел бы оглянуться и посмотреть где он находится, но, откровенно говоря, боялся отвести взгляд. Во рту пересохло, он облизнул губы и удержался от вопроса. Глупо спрашивать то, что знаешь. Это, несомненно, был он, его вечный ночной гость, плод авторской фантазии. Голос, бывший рядом с ним практически всю жизнь. Он узнал бы его из тысячи других. Неестественно невозмутимый. Голос того, чьи родовые имена звучали на румынском как Дракон. Дракула.  
Но, помимо воли, Джим стал вглядываться в почти человеческое лицо. Темные зрачки, о да. Острые уши. Все так, как он думал. Одет был его похититель в странные бело-серые одежды. В глаза Джиму бросилось, что на одном плече этот балахон порван. Кожа казалась человеческой, только оттенок был немного другим. И этого, как ни странно, Кирк тоже ожидал.  
\- Что вам нужно? – спросил человек, опасаясь ответа.  
\- Вы, - невозмутимо ответил демон с человеческим лицом. И встал, жестом приглашая идти за ним.  
\- Простите за то, что мне пришлось вмешаться в вашу жизнь, - сказало ему существо, проводя по узкому темному коридору своей пещеры. Где-то сверху мигал красный свет. Джим вглядывался и не понимал, где они. Неестественные, лишенные декора стены из непонятного материала, странный гул, следы пожара. А вот трупы людей по дороге его не удивили. Сколько всего жертв было в этом логове? Они все были одеты в почти одинаковые, видимо, церемониальные, одежды. Мужчины. Женщины. Слава богу, не было детей. 

Уловив его взгляд, существо ответило:  
\- Мы попали в зону аномалии, когда шли на варпе, звездолет поврежден. Мы и сейчас движемся в варпе и не можем выйти, потому что последним приказом капитан перевел компьютер в голосовой режим, когда отказал пульт. Мы попали в искажение временного континуума, время на корабле остановилось. Необходимо, чтобы вы вывели компьютер из голосового управления. Капитан все еще на мостике и в данный момент не способен это сделать.

Кирк с трудом разбирал смысл за непонятными словами.  
\- Звездолет? Это корабль, который летает между звездами?  
«Как у Уэллса. Дьявол, да он был прав! Это возможно!»  
\- Да, - устало кивнул ему «вампир». - Искажения временного континуума таковы, что в вашем времени прошло больше тридцати лет, а у нас здесь - пара дней с момента аварии. У меня настало время Крови… И вы ощутили его. Ментально я нашел вас, почувствовал сразу после аварии, однако у этой Связи есть последствия, как вы убедились. Но у меня получилось транспортировать вас на борт, как только система транспортаторной была перенастроена. И крайне важно как можно скорее вернуть вас в ваше время, мистер Стокер.

Джим выдохнул с облегчением. Все еще не очень разбираясь в ситуации, он ощутил то, что подспудно чувствовал всегда – доверие к этому голосу. Он прорывался к нему в детстве очень редко, в юности чаще, в последнее время почти каждый день.  
«То есть, я не псих… И даже не одержим».  
Словно все еще пребывая в его голове, существо ответило ему:  
\- Наша Связь будет разорвана, когда перестанет действовать искажение, отделяющее меня от моего капитана.  
Кирк удивленно поглядел на остроухое создание и выдавил:  
\- Мистер…?  
\- Спок, - отозвался мужчина, остановившись у двери. - Системы связи и управления звездолетом перегружены, не поврежден только блок голосового управления компьютером.  
\- А те люди в коридоре?  
\- Дело в том, что все люди на звездолете под воздействием этого искажения. Я был в Колинаре, и, возможно, моя медитация как-то повлияла на сознание, или дело в моей расе, но искажение на меня не подействовало. Скажите вслух: “Открыть доступ на мостик”.

Джим повторил слова, не особо понимая их назначение.

Открывшаяся дверь заставила Кирка отшатнуться: она просто бесшумно отодвинулась. Но, когда они вошли на мостик, шокировало другое. В капитанском кресле, глядя в лобовой экран, сидела его точная копия. Этот человек казался живым, и, видимо, так и было. Другая стрижка, другая одежда, но это был он сам. Будто у мадам Тюссо [8], поразительное сходство. По коже побежал холодок.  
\- Что я должен делать? – пробормотал писатель. 

В его голове оживали самые разнообразные истории, но ни одна из них не могла соперничать с этой.

\- Сказать: «Энтерпрайз, перевести ручное управление на старшего помощника».

Джим посмотрел на стоящего рядом мужчину.  
\- То… Что мучило меня последние… Эта жажда… Она ваша?  
Или ему показалось, или невозмутимый гость из будущего смутился.  
\- Да. Она исчезнет вскоре. Приношу свои извинения.

Джентльмен викторианской Англии не задал бы такой вопрос, но писатель мог:  
\- Вы и моя будущая версия… Эти неестественные… желания… Он поддался им тоже?  
Спок чуть прикрыл глаза, казалось, размышляя над ответом, а затем сказал:  
\- Вы живете в другое время, мистер Стокер. И в ваше время нелинейные сексуальные предпочтения считаются ущербными. Но это изменится в будущем. Как и отношение к другим расам. Поверьте мне. Люди станут более терпимы.

Выросший в тисках церковных убеждений и запретов Кирк, именовавший себя псевдонимом Брэм Стокер, ему не поверил. Но он произнес требуемую фразу. Как ни странно не случилось ни грома, ни молний. Какой-то голос ответил, что управление передано и затих. Джим выжидающе посмотрел на мистера Спока.  
\- Все в порядке. Вы все сделали правильно. Теперь я провожу вас к транспортаторной и начну ремонт систем, чтобы вывести Энтерпрайз из зоны аномалии.  
\- А люди?  
\- Люди очнутся, как только мы окажемся вне ее пределов.  
\- На меня не подействовало то что их… То что с ними случилось? И не подействует, когда я вернусь?  
\- Нет, мистер Стокер. Я изучил структуру искажения. Вероятно, они связаны с черной дырой, которая поглощает эту галактику. Преломления времени и пространства позволяют двум временным линиям пересечься. Но большее влияние оно оказывает на нашу временную линию, вы же не являетесь ее частью.  
\- Мистер Спок, почему вы сразу не сказали мне, кто вы?  
\- Я полагаю, осознать и поверить мне вы бы смогли, только увидев все это. К тому же, тогда вы были ребенком.

В голове Джима не укладывалась версия, что существует больше миров, чем один. В Библии этого не было. И если бы он не видел своими глазами странное место и свою копию, то никогда бы не поверил. Два времени. Две параллельные жизни.  
\- Это поразительно, - согласился Кирк, оглядываясь и стараясь запомнить больше деталей на этом невероятном корабле.  
\- Но кто вы, на самом деле? Вы ведь не человек?  
\- Вы знаете достаточно, мистер Стокер. Есть директивы, которые я уже нарушил, и большего вам знать не следует.

Джим хотел спросить что-то еще, но мужчина поднял руку в странном жесте и сказал:  
\- Живите долго и процветайте. И помните, вы не должны рассказывать никому о случившемся. Вы дали мне слово.

Кирк действительно дал слово. И как джентльмен обязан был его сдержать. Все происходящее до сих пор казалось сном.  
\- Вы вернетесь в свое время, транспортатор точно откалиброван, и вы попадаете в ту же минуту, из которой исчезли. И мы больше никогда не встретимся. Прощайте.

Отчего-то последняя фраза не вселила оптимизма в сердце человека, и он растворился в золотых лучах, полный странной затаенной тоски от недосказанности. Он так много хотел спросить у этого существа. Так многое понять. Голова раскалывалась от вопросов, ответы на которые, вероятно, никогда не будут найдены. Но тот, кто назвался «мистером Споком», явно спешил. Собственно, это можно было оправдать людьми, которые нуждались в его помощи. Был ли он демоном, защищающим тех, кого любил? Ох, какая история могла родиться из этого, подсказывало внезапно проснувшееся вдохновение. Словно перенасыщенный впечатлениями мозг не мог смириться с тем, что все закончено. Но было и другое. Джим ощущал это, как нечто невероятно горячее, сродни крови циркулирующее по венам, и разносящее вожделение, ярость, жар. Сейчас он был отделен от жидкого пламени, которое заставило его потерять контроль над собой. Теперь оно полностью принадлежало Споку. Но как такое возможно вынести, сохраняя при этом рассудок?

Приходя в себя в полутемной комнате рядом с забившимся в угол кровати парнем, Джим ощутил опустошенность. Будто нечто громадное и наполняющее его исчезло. Он механически застегнул штаны, оставил на столе больше денег, чем обычно и, одевшись, вышел. Объяснить что-то из случившегося он не мог, поэтому не стал и пытаться. К тому же у парня по-прежнему были завязаны глаза, возможно, если его «демон» сказал правду, и он вернулся в ту же минуту, то тот ничего и не заметил. В голове впервые после стольких дней было ясно. А вот на сердце тяжело. Идя домой, он завернул по дороге в церковь. Но сегодня ему нечего было сказать богу. Кажется, теперь он по-настоящему остался совершенно один.

***

Как только этот другой Кирк исчез на платформе, Спок согнулся пополам. Его жар усиливался, и только колоссальные усилия воли позволяли ему сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость и сторониться такого близкого человека, которого жар Крови принимал за своего. Следующие два часа были самыми долгими в жизни вулканца. Он настраивал компьютер на безопасную точку выхода из варпа, ощущая собственный жар, как ломоту в суставах и болезненную чувствительность кожи. Слабость, тошноту, головокружение – все это приходилось отодвигать и работать. Он доходил до последней стадии Пон Фарра, после этой черты могла быть только смерть. Или безумие. Человек неосознанно помогал ему. Он сбрасывал это напряжение, как громоотвод. И это позволяло Споку работать. Но затем появилась опасность для самого землянина, и коммандер был удовлетворен тем, что смог, наконец, наладить транспортатор и вовремя пресечь необратимые последствия. Выводя звездолет из варпа, Спок оглянулся на капитанское кресло. Он практически прожил часть жизни с кем-то, очень похожим на его капитана. Но это все равно был кто-то другой. Удивительно, как тонко все-таки ощущается эта разница. И как редко кого-то можно назвать по-настоящему близким.

Джим Кирк, капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», мгновение смотрел в лобовой экран, силясь сбросить оцепенение. Он помнил последние несколько минут, когда они пытались уйти из зоны аномалии. Что было потом? Не успев додумать эту мысль, Джим ощутил, как натянута до боли Связь. Они забирали Спока, он отказался от Колинара, решив сохранить эмоции, и нарвались на эту разрушающуюся галактику. Эвакуация части жителей планеты прошла успешно, но затем все пошло не так. Отказал пульт и… Капитан оглянулся, ища взглядом коммандера. Спок полулежал за своим пультом, и Кирк дернулся к нему, ощутив, что тело едва слушается. Странное онемение проходило, но страх только рос.

\- Компьютер, доложить о повреждениях!

Джим слушал отчет бортового компьютера, стараясь как можно быстрее оценить ситуацию и прийти в себя. Он едва не упал, попытавшись встать, но все равно упрямо побрел к Споку. В этот момент на мостик вошел Боунс. Он вколол пару инъекций в шею капитана, вызывая выброс адреналина, и онемение окончательно прошло. Джим оценил, что доктор первым делом пришел на мостик, хотя тоже выглядел неважно.  
\- Что со Споком, Боунс? Что с ним?  
Глядя в свой медицинский трикодер Маккой не поверил глазам.  
\- Я вчера снимал показания, время еще было. Это Пон Фарр, капитан. И он практически выжег этого вулканца, будто прошла… Пара дней, не меньше.

Друзья переглянулись. Застонал Чехов приходя в себя, а затем - Сулу. Люди постепенно возвращались к этой реальности.  
\- Помоги им, - Джим кивнул. - Я отведу Спока в его каюту.  
\- Я доктор, а не патологоанатом, имей в виду! Если ему станет хуже, вызывай меня немедленно!  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Кирк, подхватив вулканца под руку и обхватив за талию. – Надо идти, Спок, слышишь меня?  
\- Голосовое управление передать капитану, - прошептал вулканец, тяжело опираясь на подставленное плечо.  
\- Оно и было у меня, - Джим старался, чтобы его голос звучал буднично. - Ты забыл, что ли?  
Они шли, чуть пошатываясь, потому что Кирку, откровенно говоря, не хватало сил. Вулканец оказался тяжелее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на его жердеобразную фигуру.  
\- Не забыл, - уже в турболифте отозвался Спок. - Я нарушил директивы Звездного Флота…И…  
Джим ответил, так как мог отвечать только Джим Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз», о котором говорили, что он удачлив, как сам дьявол:  
\- Позже, Спок, это сейчас не важно.  
Они с трудом добрались до каюты Спока.  
\- Воды хочешь? Как ты? – Джим положил горячечного вулканца на койку, и стал снимать с него белый балахон. Флотская форма шла коммандеру больше. И значила для человека нечто особенное. Например, что этот вулканец все еще выбирает его, и “Энтерпрайз”. Чертовски много, если подумать. Затем он через голову стащил свою форму и отправил на пол штаны.  
\- Опять порвалась! – буднично ругнулся Кирк. - Эту форму шьют как-то непрактично.

Если бы мог, Спок бы улыбнулся. Но болели все мышцы, казалось даже мышцы лица.  
Он протянул к человеку ладонь, как только тот забрался на койку. Процедуру мелдинга они уже проходили не один раз, но каждый раз казалось, будто впервые. Джим ему улыбался, упрямый, свободолюбивый, прячущий за улыбкой сомнения и страхи. И Спок спросил его, утопая в синем мареве расширенного зрачка, чувствуя, как оживает нить Связи, проходя через точки катры, и спадает чудовищный лютый жар:  
\- Ты не говорил мне, что хочешь быть сверху.

Спок видел достаточно мыслей в голове мистера Брэма Стокера, и видел нечто большее, чем мысли.

Джим зыркнул на него подозрительно, рассмеялся и с вызовом ответил:  
\- А ты, разве, согласишься? Неприступный, голодный, в Пон Фарр?

Вулканец тепло посмотрел на него, лохматый, уставший и до боли родной, и промолчал. Связь была установлена и стабильна, а, значит, говорить больше не было необходимости.

Они лежали какое-то время, позволяя жару спадать, то засыпая, то просыпаясь, перебрасываясь парой фраз и снова засыпая. К полуночи Спок поднялся и пошел в душ. Он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Джим, не усидев, потащился за ним. Хотя, вообще-то, в регламенте Звездного Флота какой-то умник прописал пунктик о недопустимости секса в душевой кабине в виду повышенной травмоопасности. Этот умник, видимо, никогда не ходил в пятилетку. Так думал Кирк, лежа на койке и поглядывая на вулканца.

\- Слушай, а ты всерьез?

Спок посмотрел на него, почти насмешливо, как смотрел бы человек, говорящий: “Ну что, я был прав?” И перевернулся на живот. Джим облизнулся, поневоле ощущая живейший интерес к происходящему. Интерес доверчиво зашевелился внизу живота, наглядно демонстрируя повышенное внимание. 

Он поцеловал правую лопатку, перебираясь наверх, раз выпал такой шанс, и замер. Спок оглянулся через плечо, скользнул взглядом по его невразумительно обрадованному лицу и, видимо, вздохнул, думая про себя какую-то умную мысль. Кирк смирился с тем, что иногда получал такие вот взгляды. Будто вулканец явственно позволял ему делать очередную глупость, раз уж другого выхода не было. Абсолютно гармоничное согласие основывалось на том, что иногда Джиму лучше дать то, что он хочет. Жизненный опыт тесного общения с капитаном в последнюю пятилетку сказывался.

Кирк огладил плечи и, не удержавшись, стал делать массаж. Он любил баловать этого сноба, который ему, единственному из экипажа, позволял себя касаться, хотя тактильные прикосновения любил. Чувствуя, как под рукой расслабляются мышцы, Джим решил отложить вертевшиеся в голове вопросы о том, как все-таки вулканец перевел на себя голосовое управление и как сумел вести в варпе звездолет один несколько дней. Были вещи на данный момент гораздо более важные. Например, вот эта родинка. Кирк целовал и боялся, что это мгновение может исчезнуть. Что завтра-послезавтра какой-нибудь очередной псих решит разыграть с ними смертельную партию. Что его везения не хватит. Что он не сможет защитить этого несносного умника от собственного выбора, тонкого прозрачного стекла в облученной камере, или чего-то еще, чему пока не было имени. Но, в конце концов, страха не стало тоже. Ведь заниматься сексом не отключая голову - это все равно, что есть икру в бистро. Так считал Джим Кирк, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз», который никогда не писал книги.

***

\- Мистер Стокер болен, - слышал Джим, лежа наверху. 

Павел отваживал всех гостей, друзей и даже отправил обратно редактора. Флоренс была непреклонна.   
– Ты переутомился, работая так много, - сказала она, подавая ему в ложке какую-то горькую микстуру. - А сейчас так сыро. Я распорядилась топить камин постоянно. Миссис Хант из дома напротив умерла от лихорадки в прошлом году. Так что отдыхай, дорогой, и поправляйся.  
«Я не миссис Хант» - хотел ответить Кирк, но не мог. Горло саднило, но пугало другое. Чудовищная ноющая пустота там, где раньше существовал некто из другого времени, некто, кого он до сих пор считал не человеком. Безразличие поглощало время так стремительно, что Джим провалялся в постели неделю. К концу недели к нему все-таки прорвался Ирвинг. Неугомонный, скептичный и, надо сказать, взволнованный.  
\- Ты никогда не болел, Джим! Что случилось?

Кирк и хотел бы рассказать, но не хватало сил. Бессилие душило и его, и сомнения.  
\- Хандришь? Смотри, что я принес тебе: отличный виски, вмиг подымет тебя на ноги. Давай, к дьяволу болезнь, если уж помирать собрался, то погуляй на дорожку.

Ирвинг шутил, но сам не смеялся. И Джим вынужден был улыбнуться ему и заверить, что с ним все в порядке.

\- Тогда, может, ко мне, будет наш узкий круг. Обсудим крикетную команду. Придет Уэллс. Ты же хотел с ним познакомиться? Давай, когда еще будет такой шанс! Ты читал его последнюю книгу? Она не плоха. Ну же!  
И Джим кивнул. Он соглашался от нежелания спорить. Но после того, как Павел наполнил ванну горячей водой, а Флоренс снова накормила какой-то микстурой и теплым бульоном, жизнь показалась ему действительно лучше. Больше не будет полутемных комнат в борделях, незнакомых людей в кровати, голоса в голове. Невыносимо захотелось писать, и Кирк пообещал себе по возращении сесть за работу. Жизнь продолжается, разве нет? Громадный этап ее был закончен, но ведь теперь начался новый. Внутри все так же тревожно молчало сердце. Но выходящий из своего дома подтянутый молодой писатель Брэм Стокер решил справиться с этим. 

Однако судьба улыбнулась ему, на этот раз - без сарказма. Правда он еще об этом не знал.

***

Боковым зрением Спок видел, как капитан в переносном смысле нарезает возле него круги. Смена тянулась медленно. Джим и не скрывал, что ему понравилось. После почти пяти лет такой внезапный финт. Свезло, так свезло, как говорится. И он явно собирался повторить. Вулканец за каждое свое решение всегда отвечал. Так что и это тоже не было исключением.

\- Можно вас, капитан? Обсудить текущий ремонт.  
\- Да, конечно, Спок! – мгновенно поддержал его Кирк, чем вызвал удивленный взгляд Ухуры. 

Она помнила, что рутинные отчеты капитан не любил.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь турболифта, Джима повело на поцелуи.

\- Не логично делать это здесь, капитан, - едва разомкнув губы, отозвался Спок.

В ответ Кирк нажал на кнопку, блокировав двери.

Коммандер уже почти смирился с тем, что земляне нелогичны, эмоциональны и подвержены спонтанным решениям, но это до сих пор его удивляло.  
\- Не злись, - по-своему понял его Джим. – Эти твои правила - иногда их приятно нарушать, ты знаешь?

Спок не знал, но предположил, что вопрос риторический. Он собирался выразить общую точку зрения на этот вопрос, но его опять досадно прервали. В конце концов, они оказались на обзорной палубе.

«Не в каюте», - мрачно отметил Джим.  
«Мне еще работать смену», - ответил Спок с другой стороны Нити.

Они стояли так близко, что Джим ощущал спиной чужое тепло. Вулканец, никогда не выражающий своих эмоций где-то, кроме каюты, медленно поднял руку и обнял человека, прижав к себе. Громадный обзорный экран позволял видеть всю темноту глубокого космоса, а напротив него стояли двое, словно бросая вызов его солнцам, звездам, мирам. Исследователи, искатели, друзья.

«Тхайла, смотри».

И Кирк смотрел вперед. Предвкушая открытия, приключения, будущее.

А перед обзорной палубой звездолета рождалась звезда.

***

\- Мистер Уэлсс, это мистер Стокер, мой ближайший друг, - Ирвинг, как и обещал, представил Джима одному из выдающихся писателей современности.

\- Мистер Уэллс, - вежливо пожал ему руку Кирк и замер, вглядываясь в знакомые черные глаза. Острых ушей не было видно, и цвет лица был обычным, но сходство было поразительным. – Что вы сейчас пишете?

\- Войну миров, о вторжении инопланетян на Землю, - бесцветно бросил автор, не ожидавший от любителя готических романов должного понимания. 

Но Джим решительно сел рядом.  
\- Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, я нахожу это чрезвычайно интересным.

Кирк слушал и охотно поддерживал беседу. Они говорили о полетах в космосе, о гравитации, о жизни на других планетах. И, в конце вечера, Герберт, прощаясь, протянул ему карточку.  
\- Приходите, мистер Стокер, завтра к обеду. Я познакомлю вас со своим братом. И мы сможем продолжить нашу беседу. Джим от приглашения не отказался. Он смотрел на высокого, практичного, иногда резкого мужчину, понимая, что уже не сможет отказаться. Вероятно, во вселенной существовали вещи, которые всегда повторялись. Французы назвали это просто déjà baisée [9]. И Джим не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания спорить с этим. В конце концов, вампиры бессмертны.

 

FIN

 

Примечание:

[1] С 1890 по 1913 годы в Англии существовала любительская команда по крикету, в которой поиграли Редьярд Киплинг, Герберт Уэллс, Артур Конан Дойль, Пэлем Вудхауз, Джером Клапка Джером, Алан Милн и множество других литераторов. Основателем команды был автор «Питера Пэна» Джеймс Барри, выбравший для неё название «Allahakbarries». Барри ошибочно полагал, что фраза «Аллаху Акбар» переводится как «Небо поможет нам», хотя на самом деле она означает «Аллах — великий».

[2] Ге́рберт Джордж Уэ́ллс (англ. Herbert George Wells; 21 сентября 1866, Бромли, Великобритания — 13 августа1946, Лондон, Великобритания) — английский писатель и публицист. Автор известных научно-фантастических романов «Машина времени», «Человек-невидимка», «Война миров» и др.

[3] В 1852 г. на воду был спущен «Агамемнон» — первое в мире паровое судно с винтовым двигателем.

[4] Девушки Гибсона — идеал женской красоты, созданный американским иллюстратором Чарльзом Дана Гибсоном на рубеже XIX и XX столетий.

[5] Люси – героиня романа Дракула, укушенная вампиром.

[6] В 1897 году в нескольких точках Лондона установили газовые фонари Pluto Lamp. Эти аппараты занимались не только освещением улиц, но и работали как вендинговые машины, предлагая горячий кофе, чай и какао. Помимо этого, в фонарях-автоматах можно было купить сигареты и почтовые открытки. В одной из моделей даже был установлен телеграф, подключенный для передачи сообщений в Скотланд-Ярд — и всё это работало на газу.

[7] В Лондоне существовал винокуренный завод Lea Valley Distillery. Он был расположен на месте проведения недавних Олимпийских игр и входил в число четырех английских производителей виски XVIII—XIX веков. Однако последний бочонок с виски был выпущен этой компанией в 1897 году. Историк и автор книг о виски Кевин Косар (Kevin Kosar) рассказал, что все сводилось к балансу спроса и предложения. Рынок виски развалился. К этому времени шотландцы и ирландцы выпускали этот продукт в объемах, превышающих спрос. Это вызывало падение цен и банкротство большинства винокурен.

[8] В 1835 году, по настоянию своих сыновей М. Тюссо открыла постоянную экспозицию. Легендарный музей мадам Тюссо – уникальная экспозиция собрания восковых фигур в Лондоне.

[9] déjà baisée (фр.) «уже от-пробованное», аналог déjà vu «уже виденное»


End file.
